Currently, peeled potatoes are dipped in a sodium metabisulphite treatment mix at less than 10 ppm to achieve the required 7 day shelf life. However, this is counterproductive to patients in healthcare and long-term care facilities with heart disease and diabetes since sodium metabisulphite only contributes to longer recovery time, longer hospital stays and faster returns for treatment. This adds to healthcare costs which are already too high.